


Mirror, mirror

by elephant_bubbles



Series: dangan ronpa oc babies [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Water birth, home birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: “I want to see her come into the world, so you’re going to go find me a mirror so I can do so.”(a short fic about the birth of Kyoko and Makoto’s first child.)





	Mirror, mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I was in need of some babyfic content of these two, thought up this idea, and threw them together to scratch that itch. Enjoy. c:

_“I want to see her come into the world, so you’re going to go find me a mirror so I can do so.”_

Makoto thought about the conversation he’d just had with his wife as he dug through their messy bathroom drawers, in search of the item she’d asked for. It had been a long past twelve hours, so her newest request had not registered at first with him (it  _ still _ made no sense to him, honestly, but he would not deny his laboring wife her wishes), and each moment he spent looking for the object made her line of thought about why she wanted it seem weirder to him. 

Kyoko had planned on having a home birth to welcome their first child into the world so she could have the birth she wanted, and he had agreed with her about doing that. He didn’t think there was so much related to childbirth, but as the months went by and Kyoko had made lists of plans and suggestions of what she wanted for her perfect birth, he realized just how much planning went into bringing a baby into the world safely. 

And those things that didn’t relate to that, but that still were apparently important, hence why he was searching for a mirror that he wasn’t even sure they had so his wife could watch their child being born.

“Makoto? Did you fall asleep in there?” her voice suddenly piped up from the other room. 

“No, I’m just not sure if we have a mirror,” he called back, hoping she’d take that as him about to give up his search so he could just be by her side again. 

“Keep looking, check in the drawer on my side of the sink.” 

He was already there, biting down on his tongue at a reply he was ready to call back to her, as he brushed some things around in her drawer and suddenly found himself staring back at himself from a small mirror. 

“Huh, I guess she is like other girls and keeps a hand mirror,” he said to himself, reaching into the drawer to grab the small object. Closing the drawer, he left the bathroom and returned to the living room, where his wife and the midwife she’d picked were talking quietly between themselves, Kyoko leaning on the side of the blow up birthing pool, the midwife sitting on the floor next to it. 

“Did you find one?” Kyoko asked as he came to the pool’s side, smiling a bit as he nodded. He held it out for her to grab, and Kyoko took it, looking at it. 

“It’s a little small, but I think it will work,” she said, and Makoto nodded again at her. Sitting still once more felt nice; he was tired and worn out, having been up with Kyoko since the early hours of the day, and found himself wondering again how Kyoko seemed to still be so energetic and awake while being so far into labor. 

“She said she’s starting to feel some pressure, so things might be picking up here pretty soon,” the midwife said in a quiet, excited whisper.

“Hopefully,” Makoto said.

* * *

It was as if the words had been the green light, as Kyoko’s labor suddenly reached its peak, and they were soon embarking on the exciting journey of childbirth.

Makoto held Kyoko’s clenched hands and whispered sweet nothings to her as she leaned on the edge of the pool, her face red and sweaty with her effort, pausing between her pushes to steal glances at the mirror set on the bottom of the pool positioned right where she’d wanted. 

The experience of using the mirror had been better than she’d even expected, and while Makoto had held reservations about it, he couldn’t resist a glance or two himself during the birth, at the announcement that the very top of the baby’s head had made its appearance, and in the moments right before the last push (a few seconds later, they watched together as the tiny body slid out of Kyoko’s and right into the midwife’s waiting hands). 

The tiny cry as soon as her face had broken the water’s surface made everything they’d gone through worth it, and as soon as she was placed in Kyoko’s arms, they were both in love. 

“You did it,” Makoto said, his voice excited, but barely above the pitch of the crying one, “she’s here.”

“She’s here,” Kyoko repeated, leaning in to kiss her daughter’s forehead, before settling back against the wall of the pool in a more comfortable position to hold her daughter in. Makoto couldn’t get much closer to them with being outside of the pool, but he moved to sitting behind Kyoko, resting his arm on the edge of the pool and laying his head on it, which gave him a good view of his daughter’s tiny face over Kyoko’s shoulder. She was currently blinking up at her mother, the crying stopped, now just content with where she was.

“What do you think of Aina for her name?” Kyoko asked, still looking at her daughter’s face, the question obviously aimed for Makoto.

“I love it,” Makoto agreed, his heart swelling with love and pride at seeing his wife bond with his daughter.  

**Author's Note:**

> Aina means ‘view’ or ‘sight’ which seemed like the perfect name, so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
